The present invention relates to laminated glass plates comprising an optical fibre.
Laminated glass plates to be used as windows are known. In many cases, e.g. in case of a show-window, it is important that the window is provided with means for detecting an attack on said window easily and in short time so that the alarm is actuated immediately.
Windows made of laminated glass plates are also known. However, said known laminated glass plates are not satisfactory as in said known plates a number of separate optical fibres are arranged parallel to each other inside the plate and have to be connected to each other outside the plate. This arrangement is not convenient, cumbersome and not desirable.
It has thus been desirable to design a laminated glass plate comprising an optical fibre which overcomes the above drawbacks.